The small genius and her brave idiot
by Metalord06
Summary: "why him?"was all she could think. Why of everyone she could have crashed with why did it HAVE to be freaking him? Mind you she didn't hate him far from it she kind of liked him. But she absolutely didn't "like like" him. 1st story, pidgexlance fluff, t for safety, ignoring season 2 trailer, Pidge is 15 or 16 & Lance is 17 or 18
1. Like Like

**"Greetings it is I Metalord 06 and here are the hopefully grammatically corrected chapters of my story. But if there are still grammar mistakes please be specific in pointing it out and I'll do what I can to fix the problem by the time I release the next chapter."**

Pidge's POV:

 _"_ _ **Why him**_ _?"_ was all she could think _"Why of everyone I could have fallen out of a wormhole and crashed with why did it_ _ **HAVE**_ _to be freaking him?"_ Mind you she didn't hate him far from it, she kind of liked him.

 _"B...But not "_ _ **Like Like**_ _" him . I mean he's a great friend without question! But he was obnoxious, self-absorbed, annoying, preening, cocky, flirtatious, idiotic, handsome, and ... Wait, No not handsome why did I even think that? There was NO way I could ever freaking "_ _ **Like Like**_ _" him not in a billion, trillion, gazillion..."_

"Hey you alright?" Lance questioned as he entered the green lion's cockpit his sudden interruption jarring his fellow paladin's attention from her unwanted thoughts about him."Ya, I'm fine" Pidge replied in a slightly annoyed tone "Just checking for signals from the other lions and the castle. So far nothing." she said that last part in a disheartened tone.

"Ah, don't sweat it the others are tough and pretty smart. Well, maybe not Keith. But I'm sure there alright" he said with his trademark smile as he put his hand on her shoulder causing her to blush lightly under her helmet from the sudden unexpected contact. "Besides, I thought you said the jungle messed with signals too much for them to be reliable?"

She sighed and brushed his hand off her shoulder "yes the high metal concentration in the planet's trees vegetation makes all normal signals useless. However, as even you should realise by now nothing about the lions or the castle can even by considered "normal" by any standards." she looked over her shoulder to see lance smiling uneasily

"Oh ya"created with technology and magic so advanced that science alone can't explain them" or something like that. kinda forgot that one." Lance replied in a horrible Coran impression that made Pidge want to chuckle and gag in equal share. unfortunately the former won over the latter causing lance to smile triumphantly at his ability to make the small paladin lighten up a little.

"Anyway it's probably gonna take a while for the other to pop up, after all, we only crashed an hour and a half ago." lance pointed out in his typical upbeat way.

"I suppose your right but what are we gonna do until they do?" Pidge conceded knowing there was no reasoning with him.

"well what else,explore my dear Pidgey explore!" Lance exclaimed as he headed out while Pidge eyed him in confusion.

"my dear Pidgey?really?" she said silently and let the words sink in for a moment before silently laughing at the absolute dorkiness of his she started to make her own exit she had to at least admit being stuck with Lance was far from the worst thing in the universe _. "But that doesn't mean I "_ _ **Like Like**_ _" him."_


	2. Smirk

**"Greetings it I Metalord 06 and here are the hopefully grammatically corrected chapters of my story. But if there are still grammar mistakes please be specific in pointing it out and I'll do what I can to fix the problem by the time I release the next chapter."**

Lance's POV:

The planet's name was Arborius, a lush world that consisted of only 2 biomes: A large number jungle islands that seemed to cover 45% of the entire mars sized planet, and a single massive ocean that made up the rest in between. And as one could expect from such a world it was teaming with all kinds of unique and extraordinary flowers, fruits, and vegetation. Let alone all the kinds of fish that had to be swimming in that gargantuan unpolluted ocean. And perhaps most striking of all was the gigantic almost cloudless red/orange sky. But more importantly, it was supposedly out of galra controlled space.

 _"All and all not a bad planet to crash on."_ Lance thought _"Especially after spiraling out of control inside a wormhole."_

"Hey, what are you staring at?" Pidge called, Lance turned his head to find her exiting the green lion and making her way towards him out of the corner of his eye.

" Nothing relly just..." Lance turned his head back to the what see of ocean from the bolder he stood on "...we really lucked out on planets to crash on."

Pidge stood at the base of lances boulder trying to see what he was looking at "Well I can't deny that we could've ended up worse off then land on the definition of a resort planet."she deadpanned.

This caused lance to grimace a little but he quickly shook it off "Ya well at least there's plenty of food, water,and on the off chance the galra find us cover for green and blue." he said pointing back to the two lions who were sitting almost side by side with each other under the moderately sized islands thick canopy.

"They better be, it took me an hour of scanning to find a spot where the canopy was thick enough to hide them," Pidge said with a huff.

Lance jumped down from his boulder "And a bang up job ya did their Pidgemistier,but couldn't you find us a spot closer to the beach?" he turned to find her giving him a look between sour and a death stare.

After a few seconds of giving him, this look Pidge then turned around and headed into woods "Hey! Where are you going?" lance questioned.

pidge turned her head and flashed a smirk at him causing him to lightly blush "Where do you think, exploring." she called back then continued on her way "What did you forget your own suggestion already?"

Lance started after her smiling to himself and thinking _"gotta admit Pidge's smirk maybe the cutest thing I've ever seen"_


	3. dense

**"FINALLY! new chapter And I pray (probably in vain) that it has no grammatical mistakes ( I really suck at self-editing) but as always please be specific in pointing them out and I will do everything possible to fix the problem forthwith. Also, have I been using POV wrong? If so, my bad. OH... And I am so sorry for not updating sooner as I was stuck in a rather difficult writer's block for this chapter, and my Microsoft account got hacked, and of course there is the whole "Where am I going with my life" thing constantly rearing its ugly head. SIGH, it has been rough but I've kept you all waiting long enough with my prattle, now on to the story."**

Lance's POV:

They had been trecking through the forest for at least half an hour now but lance couldn't help but still be in awe of everything in it. From the vibrant and uniquely alien flowers to the magnificent gigantic (was anything on this planet small?) trees that were a shade somewhere between oak and steel. he wondered if pidge was admiring the beauty of this place as much as him.

He turned to the smaller paladin walking silently in front of him _"She hasn't said anything this whole time. Is she mad at me or something? What did I do?"_ Lance mused before deciding to lean close "Hey,Pidge" this caused her to jump in surprise and stumble over herself and fall to the ground "umm... are you ok?" he questioned smirking at both her reaction and the memory of her doing basically the same on the roof of the garrison.

CROW she was so CUTE when she was like that.

"ya, i'm fine. I just love laying in the dirt Lance it's my favorite thing to do." she deadpanned as she got up and dusted herself off all the while sneering at him "what is it you want?"

Lance couldn't help but smirk at how cute her sneer was. "Was she always this cute? how is it I'm only just now noticing."

"well?" Pidge questioned crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow in suspension.

quiznack even that was cute "Well I-I was just wondering what you were thinking about is all." Lance said with a steamer "why am I steamering? I'm just talking to Pidge."

Pidge turned away slightly "umm... I'm just wondering how things are going for the others that's all"

 _"Is it just me or is she blushing? Nah I'm probably just seeing things."_ lance mused once more "hey, I thought I told you already not to worry. Between hunk being so big only something insane would attack him without a second thought, Keith's bad attitude which could practically scare away a galra platoon, Allura and Coran having the castle, and Shiro being a general badass I'm sure there fine." he stated with his signature smile "and of course you've got me."

"wow, lance I feel so relieved and reassured" Pidge deadpanned with a blush she was clearly fighting and failing.

 _"_ _ **HOLY CROW**_ _she was blushing! but why? Could it be the heat? no, it's warm but not that hot. Is she embarrassed about something? no that's not pidge's style. that only leaves ...oh quiznack she's in LOVE! but with who? Hunk? they hang out a lot but could there be more to it? Keith? they don't talk a lot but I suppose anything's possible. Shiro? they do seem pretty close. And now that I think about it allure has been trying to get pidge to bond with her. in any case, it's definitely not Coran. that would just be..."_

"Hey, where are we? How long have we been walking?" Pidge questioned looking around

lance, now jarred from his thoughts joined her in look around a tad bit worried. they nowhere near the lions, the sea, or anything noticeable. lance smiled uneasily " I think we're lost."

 **"For the love of all that is, this took forever! sorry if this chapter is a little on the weak side but ya I got nothing else. now on to writing the next chapter."**


End file.
